vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-03-19
__TOC__ '"Eagle vs. Scorpion" Match' Matchup Winner Results Solid opener, even saw the rare 2-count on a normal pin in an aversion of THQuality. Scorp was able to finish him though and got the victory. Other Plot GameCenter FU is backstage. Chief Arino notes that Ganondorf and Gabe Newell are their tournament matches tonight, both of them being very tough matches in just the second round. AVGN says the field's full of former VGCW Champions...except for Arino, noted the Kacho. The Nerd gives his partner the strategic peptalk. Arino cautions AD James about Ganondorf who might be looking for blood after his loss to Bowser last show. AVGN says he'll put his Power Glove to the test against Ganon's Triforce of Power. '"Alpha Avalanche" Match' Matchup Winner Results Both combatants pulled out some huge blows during the fight, with a ton of one-counts following. But Saikyo style won out in the end, with Dan pulling out the win. Other Plot Dracula runs into Geno, the very doll that destroyed his plans with Woody. He lies to the Star Warrior, claiming he's been with VGCW since the start and is a 3-time champion, and offers to help Geno out. The doll seems to know better, saying he has his first official match to prepare for instead. '"No Good Can Continue to Come from This" Tag Team Rematch' Matchup Winners Results Another tag match laden with THQuality, the Doctors dominated most of it with great teamwork, but the heart of Wario kept his side alive for some time. After a 7-count pin, Wily gives it to the Practice. 'Newcomer Challenge Hell in a Cell Match' Matchup Winner Results The good battles continue on. Geno managed to unleash his Geno Whirl, but couldn't time it for 9999 damage. Duke took advantage of the error and took down the newcomer. Other Plot Mr. Satan notices Dan Hibiki's recent aggression. Dan says he's got his sights on a singles title. Satan says it seems to be coming at the cost of fan support, but Dan says he doesn't need them, cuing plenty of boos. Dan doesn't understand the grudge over him eliminating Ash in the Royal Rumble some time ago. Satan brings up Ash's track record, but Dan's had enough, storming off after telling Satan that he thought his partner would understand. Is this the end of Raw Power? 'General Manager Tournament Loser's Bracket Last Man Standing Match' Matchup Loser Results It was still Tuesday in LA, but Bison seemed to be on UK time now. Bison came close, but Nick brought the turnabout into the fold, sending Bison on to the "finals" of the Loser's Bracket. 'General Manager Tournament: Quarterfinals - Match 3' Matchup Winner Results A match worthy of the two former champions, the Nerd was constantly at a disadvantage, but continued and continued to tease a comeback. After a Gerudo Valley Driver, he couldn't take anymore. The Dark Lord advances to the semi-finals of The Great Tournament. Other Plot Nappa is trying to get Vegeta's attention. He notices his buddy has a new tattoo...? 'Newcomer Challenge First Blood Match' Matchup Winner Results Groose's long called-for debut finally happened, but the loosened Groose and his Groosinator couldn't help him. Tingle busted open his fellow franchise oddball with a toss into the ring post. 'Casual Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results Another successful defense for Red as he takes down one-half of the Grumps. Was this a WWE '13 - Finale episode for the YouTube duo? 'General Manager Tournament: Quarterfinals - Match 4' Matchup Winner Results Arino continues with the heart his partner left him, but the power of mandatory hats was too large to overcome. Gaben advances, and GameCenter FU is swept out of the tournament in one night. Other Plot Backstage, Dracula is speaking to someone hidden by the walls. Another ally has joined, it seems, bringing his alliance to three. The only clue of the person's identity is a familiar laugh... Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Tag Team Category:Rematch Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Great Tournament Category:First Blood Category:Casual Championship